Harvest Moon
by XxRinn
Summary: One was disowned, the other lost all that was important to him. They've both known each other all their lives, but have they really seen each other? [NaruHina][SaskSaku][NejiTen] Lemons to be.
1. Prolouge

** Hello all. This is Sage. Yes, I'm new here and just trying out some of my writing skills for the first time. I'm sorry if I'm very slow on updating, or if you dislike my writing, I'm always trying to improve ; Anyway, enough of that. This is my first fan fiction written here, so if you look back a couple months later and see some better fiction sitting somewhere, you know why. Anyway. Onwards with /b ' i Harvest Moon **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no do I plain to sell/give this out for money. **

**Sage**

* * *

"Byakugan!" Hinata Hyuga dropped down into her family's famous stance, her heart racing in her breast like a frightened bird. Her father crouched down into the similar stance opposite of the battle field from her. His pale white eyes critically watched his daughters every moment, and there was silence before he began to charge at the girl. Hinata watched her father's line of attack, flustered for a second. Sweat appeared on her brow, and she turned opposite of the way her father was strike and brought her body around in a wide turned circle. A look of pure determination crossed her face as she thrust a chakra filled palm towards the Hyuga leader. Hiashi's eyes squinted and he jumped suddenly, the palm not even touching his skin.

His suddenly appeared behind her, and with a distasteful look, pushed his own chakra surrounded palm into the back of his daughter. Hinata's byakugan disabled, and Hiashi stood there looking at his fallen daughter with cold, emotionless white eyes.

"Hyuga has no need for such a weak heir such as you."

_…has no need for such a weak heir as you…_

* * *

Wind blew in fierce gusts threw Konoha streets, sending the late fall leaves rustling to break free of the tree prison that some were still held by. Those that had managed to escape tumbled down the streets and gathered in large piles, settling down as the wind died down.

The calm was interrupted.

A whirlwind of leaves gathered and began to swirl rapidly until suddenly; a very pissed off Naruto appeared, standing with his signature orange jumpsuit in the middle of the street. He looked both ways, and seeing nothing, his eye began to twitch.

An hour pass, and Naruto remained in the street, tappinh his foot impatiently. His snorted and looked to the sky, only to sigh and cross his arms in annoyance.

His legs finally took him out of the heating late summer sun and under a tree. The blonde He leaned up against the trunk and dark bark, sliding down until he sat with on knee propped up and the other down.

A few_ more_ hours passed, and the anger inside Naruto continued to grow rapidly. Eye, twitching, his fingers curled inwards slowly until he had made a very tight fist. An anger mark appeared on his head as the fist began to shake

"Damn it Ero-sennin! I'd like to see you train seriously and meet me on time instead of peep at women!!!"

Eyes still twitching, he stormed off into the bustling city.

Naruto remained un-amused, watching as people passed by and lazily walking down the street.

"Man… I'm starting to turn into Shikamaru…" he muttered, staring lazily up at thee blue sky before bumping to someone.

"Gomen…" he muttered apologetically, then slipped silently into another street, and his interest curiosity perked.

A crowd was gathered ahead.

Curiosity got the best of the 16 year-old and he maneuvered his way to the front of the group, but soon wished he hadn't.

* * *

**Like I said. Short. But still, I want to try and keep people on the edge. Soo… reviews would greatly be appreciated. I'm also going to include a few OCs, so this space is going to be for new face profiles to put here, made up or original, just for those new fanfiction readers and stuff. If there are no new characters, this'll just be some reviewer replies or random comments**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age / Birthday: 15, October 10**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Rank: Chunin**

**Name: Hyuga Hinata**

**Age / Birthday: 15, December 27**

**Eye color: White (Some also describe the color as pale lavender)**

**Hair Color: Indigo**

**Rank: Chunin**


	2. Fate

**Hello again everybody. Sorry for the wait, but with all that's going on, and the fact I have to keep switching between my parent's houses/farms, it's been pure hell in my life. Anyway, thanks for everybody who reviewed, I feel loved Anyway, this is probably going to be a long chapter, so I hope you've been looking forward to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form**

**Onto the fluff!  
Sage**

* * *

Fate has a funny way of showing itself.

For example, two complete strangers, who had nothing to do with each other in their life, meet in an elevator.

A few days later, those two strangers attend the same wedding.

Or perhaps, those two strangers walk t heir dogs in the park, and meet again. They sit down, talk a little and throw a Frisbee to their dogs. While this is happening, they discover the amount they have in common.

Confused?

Here's another example.

Two people that have known each other since they were children, but they never really saw each other.

Call them friends if you will, but they didn't witness the true strengths of the other, and just saw what was on the outside.

And then fate brought them together.

A fate, such as, losing something important to you, or even, just seeing that person cry when you never really have before.

That, is fate.

But perhaps, a better fit word, would be destiny.

* * *

"Umino Iruka. 28. Chunin for Kohana, also teacher in the academy." The ANBU squad looked down at the teacher, and people from the side lines murmured inaudibly, shaking their heads in sadness, some leaving.

"The only thing we have on his death is this." Said the ANBU, holding up a tattered, bloody piece of paper. The other ANBU took it respectively and said, laying back on the ground where they'd found it.

"Makes no sense, there isn't a sign of a struggle, and he was killed in broad daylight. There were no witnesses?" A dog-faced squad member shook his head.

"Amazingly no. We think a genjutsu was put up until after the murder, nothing else makes sense. One scoffed.

"This things never do."

* * *

Hinata felt numb. Nothing had ever made her felt this way before. It wasn't like she really wanted to be the head of the family, personally she really didn't care, but something like this just made her feel hallow, empty.

The leaves swirled around her, some falling and caressing her cheeks, almost as to say 'don't cry, everything's going to be alright…' but she could just manage to smile weakly, feeling more tears well at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

This time, he didn't care who saw him. He didn't care who looked down at the 'demon boy', and scorned him. He didn't care if all they said that those near him would get killed, and shy away.

He didn't care.

Tears formed at the corners of the boys eyes, and her just ran faster. They fell sideways from the cold wind that bit at his face. Naruto clenched his fists till his knuckles were white, and gritted his teeth, still running. The light faded quickly from his closed eyes, and Naruto felt his feet leave the ground and his pace go into an awkward stumble. His body natural twisted so that he landed on his back, where he lay for a few seconds panting.

Another sound reached his delicate ears, and he looked up into the trees.

_Crying? _Groaning slightly, Naruto stood up and quickly disappeared into the trees, looking both ways. _Where is it?!_ He yelled in his head, hearing the stronger sound to the right. He jumped through the trees at a quiet, slow place, as to not miss the sound.

The blonde arrived at a large, oak tree with extremely thick branches. Luckily, the fall season had thinned them out considerably. He pushed his way through the branches, and just starred

* * *

Hinata's heart raced. Someone had just found her. Clutching her hands to her chest, she swung her head around, tears flying off with the sudden twist. Her growing indigo hair whipped around her face, and her pale lavender eyes widened in shock.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-san?" Naruto looked towards the girl, looking at her sitting posture, and her pale skin. Her eyes were red, and tear stained darkened her once pale, and now bright red, cheeks. Her hair was slightly messy and tangled. Naruto smiled kindly.

"Mind if I join you?"

* * *

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her aching temples. Jiraiya stood in front of the hokage, his face slightly twisted in a look of sadness.

"So, it's true then? Iruka's dead, Hiashi denies having a daughter named Hinata, and Naruto's run off." The sannin nodded his head sadly. Tsunade looked at him.

"You know this how?"

"I went to Hiashi-sama earlier this morning to ask if Hinata would like to train with Naruto and myself, I know she has a thing for the boy anyway." The hokage glared, and Jiraiya cleared his throat. "When I got their, Hiashi refused to say anything about Hinata. When I said she was his daughter, he turned and said 'Hanabi is the only daughter of mine.' Next thing I know, ANBU is in the city and Naruto's run off."

Tsunade put her elbows on the table, interlocked her figures and drooped her head.

"Anything else to make my life a living hell?"

* * *

Hinata sat in silence, and so did Naruto. The redness had faded from her eyes, but still remained on her cheeks. Occasionally, she would look over at Naruto, only to see the spiky haired blonde looking up through the oak's thick canopy. She felt her heart racing, and was sure he could hear it too, but if he did, Naruto gave it no notice.

He was thinking.

It was such a calm look over his face as he looked through the canopy. It should have been at least. Hinata saw the true face though, and it was a face riddled with sadness. She watched his way a little bit until a butterfly tickled her cheek. She giggled softly and put her finger out to catch the small creature.

* * *

Naruto kept looking her way. Over and over again. _It was true_, he thought _about fate._ His lips twisted into a smile and he kept taking in each of her features. Her pale skin, the mysterious white eyes, down around her curves, gods, why hadn't he noticed those before? He felt his face getting hot, and had to control himself, so Naruto adverted his gaze back.

Now he finally understood why she was always so shy around him, why she blushed and skittered away when ever he look her way, or talked to her.

In truth, he was starting to have the same feeling as she had always held for him.

His heart raced and he looked over at her. A butterfly had landed delicately upon her pale skin and she was giggling, watching the small winged beauty.

His inched his have closer to hers, but quickly brought it back again. No, not now. Later, he would tell her later, but not now.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up.

"I've got it." He said simple, and offered his hand to help the white-eyed girl up. She took it gingerly, and stood with him.

"We'll leave Hinata. Just for a little while." He started bright cerulean eyes looking down at her.

"Kohana doesn't need us anymore anyways. It seems like something we could do…" he off added off, looking at Hinata, whose eyes were transfixed on the ground.

"B-But Naruto-kun, where would we go?" she said, looking up and Naruto blanked for a second, then his face lit up.

"I've got the perfect place. I have a friend in Sand, and another in Grass. We can stay with each of them for awhile." Hinata still looked fretful, and Naruto could understand why.

"Hinata, you don't have to go, but-"

"No Naruto-kun, I-I want to go, it's just… I need some time to pack." She smiled lightly, looking up at his whiskered face. He was smiling broadly.

"Alright. Meet me in about an hour at Kohana's gates, but try not to be seen." And with a wink, Naruto was gone.

* * *

The blonde arrived at his house as quickly and quietly as he could. Quickly raiding his closet, he found the outfit he had worn while training with Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin, take care. You too Baa-chan." Naruto muttered, quickly changing.

He walked the streets casually, and then saw the place where Iruka had been killed. A sharp pain went through his chest, but before he adverted his gaze, Naruto saw the piece of paper the ANBU had been looking at earlier. Quickly, as to not get attention, he grabbed the paper and read the bloody, messy handwriting.

'_Uchiha'_

* * *

**Muhahaha! Evil cliff hangers :3 **

**Anyway, I hope all you reading liked this chapter. I know, it's still short, but my VERY tired and screaming mind is about to be pushed over the edge, and I don't think I can handle more. I promise the next chapter is going to be REALLY long, cause I've been workin' on it for a while. I also promise it'll have a lot more fluff, and maybe some citrus flavoring –wink-**


	3. Déjà vu

**Kyahh!! Gomean, gomen, ****ashikarazu! Gah! I've been gone so long T.T**

**Just to catch up on the story so everybody is on the same page, my computer died. I had about 3 chapters all written up and ready to submit, but that damn thing had to die on me So, I've had to go back, rack my brain, and re-write. Starting with this. **

**Still, school starts soon, and I don't know what going to happen then, so it might be a while again before the next one, but hopefully not NEARLY as long.**

**So, with that, I leave you to Harvest Moon Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway way, shape, or form. If I did, all hell would break loose. Also, I've decided not to post this anymore, you all should know by know that I don't own Naruto.**

**Music recommendations:**

**Wind - 7****th**** Naruto Theme Yura Yura – Hearts Grow Harmonia – Naruto OST**

**Sage**

**

* * *

**

Some believe that everything falls into a delicate balance on this earth. They say that ever living creature has a reason, a purpose. Those same people say that if the purpose is not fulfilled, or a delicate balance is disrupted, time repeats itself. Not as in time traveling back into the past to fix the mistake. That's just superstition, a legend. There is no real way to travel back in time. But the earth will redo any mistakes that we as humans make. What most may not realize is that we are merely tourists. The earth is our host, and is allowing us to reside here, for we have no other place to go. We still do not realize our mistakes, the ones that just keep repeating. That is just the earth, saying over and over again, "Learn your lesson and then go foreword."

History will continue, over a short time or stretched over millions of years. Sometimes though, we experience the same thing over and over. We have given a name to that feeling.

And that name, is déjà vu.

* * *

Night spread like a black wave over the land, a second wave behind it bringing sleep to all that accepted its presence. The once blue sky darkened until it reached midnight blue. Golden, white, and yellow stars twinkles above, as though to dance for the full, white moon as it spread silver rays of light upon the land below.

Night creatures sang a soothing, yet at the same time haunting lullaby to all that cared to listen, going about what they had been doing for hundreds of thousands of years. Through the forest trotted a muti-tailed, earth brown kitsune. It poised its snow white muzzle over the ground, scenting for the sharp tinge of water, but as most would have it, the fox ended up hearing the nearby pool rather than smelling it.

The creature began to trot faster, scrawny pelt gathering more burrs than it had before. Its tiny ribs poked out from under the orange/brown coat and its bright green eyes looked desperately ahead. The fox halted suddenly, reaching the edge of the forest.

Its green eyes greedily ate in the scene in front, a large pool, looking no deeper than five or six feet at the most. The moon cast a haunting silver glow over the top, making the placid waters silver, reflecting the white orb in the sky perfectly. From the side, a small creek flowed out so that the banks would never be overrun by the rain seasons or anything for that matter. Beautiful stones shimmered around the edges, adding to the beauty of the crystal clear water. The fox opened its mouth, tongue lolling out and panted, tasting the air for any other scents, more or less, the bigger animals with sharper teeth.

Nothing came, and the fox stepped timidly forewords.

The three tails behind it, drug against the ground silently, and the kitsune crouched down, neatly tucking its black paws under its chest. One final look both ways, then the muti-tailed kitsune lapped up the water greedily, all of its body relaxing.

Suddenly, its head flew up and its body jumped sky high, landing on its four paws. Looking every which-a-way, it finally darted under a bush, peering out with frightened green eyes. Though knowing danger would arrive from the now shaking bushes about a meter from its position, the fox was curious about what now made its heart thump in its breast like a frightened bird.

* * *

The runaways burst from the forest, Naruto proceeding to shake the massive amount of leaves on him, off, and looking towards Hinata, who did the same with her indigo hair. One white eye was open while the other was closed as she tilted her head to reach where the leaves had turned her dark hair gold and orange.

Sighing, the boy placed the golden bag which held their tent for the night, food, and other stuff that he had no idea why he packed, but did. Hinata didn't have anything, but she had been carrying this. _And she didn't even complain. This damn thing is heavy!_ He thought, rubbing his aching shoulder muscles, but stood up again anyway.

"I'm going to find some firewood Hinata-chan." The blonde said, disappearing back into the forest.

Hinata had just finished removing the last of the leaves in her hair and watching the blonde leave, beginning work on the camp as well.

She got a few rocks from around and placed them in a far-from neat circle, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead. _When have I ever been so messy? _She sighed and looked towards the bag, then down at herself. _Eh… I really can't do anything until Naruto-kun comes back… might as well get cleaned up_.

"Alright Hinata-chan" said the blonde, walking back into the camp caring a large load of firewood.

"Got the firewood. What ne-" he stopped, realizing the he was just talking to air. That's when the panicking began.

"Hinata-chan?! Where are you!?" he ran around in circles, then heard a splash coming towards the water's edge a bit to the east. Without a second thought crossing his mind, Naruto sprang in that immediate area, eyes panicking. He hid in the bushes, still wondering what had made the splash **(A/N: Ah yes, the cute, stupid, oblivious ones)** His cerulean eyes peeked out from the bush, and his face went hot.

In the middle of the once placid water, was a swimming figure. What presence graced the sixteen year old's eyes was that of a pale skinned figure swimming gracefully in the water. Said person suddenly disappeared under water, dark hair flying up before following the movements of the figures body. His nose burned and he clamped his hands over to keep from sprouting a nosebleed. _Whoa…_ was all he could think. The figure obviously had been female, the said blonde had run his eyes over each and every curve of her body before she had disappeared before retreating his gaze back to the bush. The boy gulped and peaked back over, one eye closed. The water remained still.

That was, of course, until the girl broke the calm surface, throwing her head back with a gasp for air, water and hair flying back. A cloud which previously had been obscuring the blonde's view of the girl moved, sending a ray of light down upon none other than Hyuga Hinata.

More stinging to his nose, but Naruto could not take his eyes off the indigo haired vixen. The arrival of the ever annoying Kyubi suddenly broke his thoughts

**So, this is your vixen?**

_Shut up. _The blonde growled, trying hard to turn his head the other way, feeling his pants tighten up, and tightening fast.

**No need for protectiveness kit.** The fox growled, turning in circles within the dark damp prison which he'd been sealed for the past 16 years.

**There's not much of a chance I can take her from you.** The boy snorted, ignoring what else the youkai retorted.

His blue eyes still drank in every last inch of Hinata, who remained standing upright in the water, silver eyes closed as she brought her pale figures delicately through her hair. Said hand slowly trailed down her neck, proceeding to the collar bone, and then running down her generous breasts, soon passing to trail down her small stomach, resting there for a second. They ran farther down, until the rest of her body was covered by the water.

The blonde's pants refused to get any looser, and it took a large amount of will power to tear his gaze away from the beautiful girl.

**She is a nice vixen.** Purred Kyuubi, contently starring at the girl through Naruto's vision.

_You keep you paws off of her, and stay outta my thoughts._ He growled, silently springing from the bushes to arrive back at the camp, sighing and sitting down.

_Damn…_…

* * *

Hinata shivered lightly, cold water and cold air were not good combination, but that had defiantly refreshed her. Walking back to the camp, she began to wring out her long indigo hair, realizing just how long it had grown since the chunin exams. A moment of flash back reminded her of standing up against Neji, bleeding beyond belief, but reciting her ninja way, and never backing down.

Lightly, she giggled. _Because that's my nindo…_ she thought back, remembering saying those words in front of her cousin, watching the furry fill his eyes and her constant stubbornness and refusal for submission. She had end up being beat, but why did that matter? Neji had gotten the picture, her refusal, the look in her eyes. He'd realized then how much Hinata would grow.

The bushes moved, and Hinata immediately turned, picking up a quick defensive stance.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said, eyes looking this way and that. Said bushes shook again, and Hinata became ready for a fight if need be. Not like that was likely to happen, she hopped.

Much to her pleasure, a fight didn't come. Instead, a little fox slunk from the bushes. Three tiny tails dragged behind it, and black paws sunk deeply into the snow. It was shivering, small eyes like little orbs looking up at her. It's long muzzle was closed tightly, sucking cold air through a black nose. Hinata looked at the snow-riddled brown fur, scooping up the small creature in one hand. A smile crossed her face as said kitsune began to squirm in her grasp. This was something it was not use to. Moving quickly, Hinata set the small animal on a snow-free log by the fire which had been started upon her leave. The kitsune felt the warmth and nearly melted into the log. It's eyes became heavy, and soon, it fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, slightly longer than the last, but it'll be longer next time hopefully. Well, until then, bai!**


End file.
